In The Beginning
by AquaScor
Summary: AquaScor: 1st in my sailor moon fic series just not written first . Ever wonder how everybody REALLY hooked up…here's the story… at least my version anyway...WINK!
1. Chapter 1

It was two more days until her sixteenth birthday. She was sooo excited. All her friends were going to be at her birthday party. Her mom said she could plan the whole thing herself. At first she didn't know what to do but after she spoke to her very best friend, she had the best idea.

"I'm telling you this would be so wicked, a masquerade. Everybody had to come dressed up and everything it would so cool."

She was right. It would be wicked. She decided to go with it. Saturday, 7pm in the park, the invitations said. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

"I am so excited guys," Serena said as they walked down the street the Friday afternoon before the party. "Molly's party is going to be way cool, our own Masquerade."

"Jeez Meatball head," Rei said not as enthused as her hyper active friend, "could you take it down a notch. You're blowing my eardrums out."

"I can't believe you're not excited Rei," Lita said with a smile, "it's the first time anybody has done something so different."

"They do it in America Lita."

"But not here. As a matter of fact, I forgot to say this before but Serena I am so proud of you."

"So am I," Mina and Ami chimed in.

"What for?" Rei said with a smart smirk on her face. "Because she hasn't fallen yet?"

"You can be such a... never mind," Serena said coming out of her momentary funk, "I'm not going to let you get to me today Rei. I am in the best mood. Just wait till you guys see my costume tomorrow, you're gonna die."

"Will somebody please tell me why we are so proud of Serena?"

"Never mind," they all said in unison as they kept walking. Serena, as usual, with her bubbly self bumped into someone by not paying attention. They crashed into each other and fell right on to the ground.

"Serena, are you okay," Lita said getting her up off the floor.

"It's not me I'm worried about. Are you..." she started shaking her head and looking to the ground at the person she knocked over. 'Oh no' she said to herself as she noticed who she bumped into.

"Jeez Meatball Head, watch where ya going," Darien said getting up and rubbing his head, "you could knock a guy unconscious even without speed."

"Sorry Darien," she said merrily.

He was in the least to say, slight shock. No yelling, no screaming, and consequential to their fall, no mind shattering bawling. This was not the real Serena. He was beginning to believe the NegaVerse may have kidnapped her and replaced her with some kind of double. She hadn't said anything. Nothing about him calling her Meatball Head or anything.

"Hey Meatball Head, how was school today? Fail any tests?"

"Darien!" Ami and Lita said in shock. They couldn't believe he was purposely being mean to her.

"It's okay guys," she said still in the greatest mood, "He's just trying to get a rise out me. Aren't you Darien?" she said with a knowing smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked me." She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him, giving him her brightest smile. She noticed that he blushed a little.

"Come on you guys, Ami still needs to get her costume. Bye Darien," she said merrily skipping away with her friends.

'It's worse than I thought,' he said to himself, 'it's like those American movies where people get replaced by pod people'. He started to walk in the direction in which he was headed when he ran into her. He couldn't believe what she had said though. Did she know that he secretly did but just didn't know how to say what he felt? "Nah," he said out loud, "she hasn't been that transformed." He did turn around quickly and saw her two meatballs bouncing away happily into the horizon.

He was still rubbing his head when he entered the Arcade and sat at the stool in front.

"Hey Drew."

"Hey Dare," he answered his friend not looking up from his position under the counter. When he finally stood up two minutes later he saw him still rubbing his head.

"Let me guess," he said chuckling at his friend placing a soda in front of him. "Hurricane Serena."

"That girl should have come with a warning sign."

"She probably did," Andrew said laughing, "she probably leaves it at home in hopes of running into you."

"Not funny."

"It is to me," he said unable to stop himself from laughing. "Although," he said becoming serious, "she is awful cute and I would give anything to know what that creamy skin of hers feels like."

Darien looked at his friend. He was shocked but he made his face devoid of any emotion. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Because if it was right, Andrew had a crush on Serena! This was not happening. He could barely be within a three-mile radius of her without feeling the need to do something to get her to pay attention to him. She had been right though, he did only want to get a rise out of her. He wanted to pay her back in some small way for her affect on him. And looking at the smile on Andrew's face was not making him any more confident in his plight to get this girl.

"You and Rita only broke up three days ago."

"You always bump into her," Andrew said holding the rag in one hand and leaning on the counter, "is her skin really as soft as it looks?"

"I never really paid attention," he lied. God yes, he wanted to scream out. He wanted to tell his friend that her skin felt like she bathed in milk. And she smelled like vanilla. Everything about her was intoxicating. He wanted to tell him everything, including that fact that he thought that he was falling in love with the blonde angel. It seemed as if he must have been thinking along the same lines.

"You mean to tell me that you are that close to heaven and you don't try, not even by accident."

"Andrew, she's sixteen."

"And?"

"And," Darien said trying to remain calm while pointing out the facts and not showing his true feelings, "you're nineteen."

"And single," Andrew said now whistling out loud.

Darien could see that he was no longer any help. His best friend had just become his enemy. He shook his head internally and then thought about something.

"Bye the way," he said off-handedly, "Do YOU know why she's so giddy?"

"Tomorrow is Molly's birthday party. She's having this big party. It's going to be like the thing the Americans do...what did they call it...let me think now...Masquerade, that's it. You have to come dressed up with a mask that covers your face. You unveil at midnight and you kiss the person you are with or something like that."

"How did you know?" Darien asked curiously.

"They were in here working on the invitations a week ago."

"And let me guess, you're invited."

Andrew's face brightened up. "How'd you guess?"

"I'm psychic," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be mad Darien, and maybe I'll let you come along with me."

"Oh Andrew, would you really," Darien said making his voice high pitched, "I would do anything to go with you." The look he got from him alone was enough. For the first time today he let out a real heart-felt laugh.

"See if I'm ever nice to you again," he grumbled as he went to clean off tables. Darien finished off his soda and headed for the door. "Hey Andrew!"

"What?"

"Where's the party?"

"In the park. Her new stepfather 'rented' the park for the day. It's starting at 7. I'll meet you there."

"Well, well, well," Darien said walking out the door, "this is going to be some party."

To his surprise, he didn't run into Serena all the way...

"Watch where you're going for a change Meatball Head," he said to the person on top of him. He opened his eyes to see none other than Rei right there in front of him and not Serena.

"Oh, hi Rei," he said concealing his disappointment.

"Was it really that bad?"

"What?"

"You thought I was that pain in the temple's rear end."

"Huh?"

"Serena."

"Oh," he said getting her gist. "She's the only person that seems to barrel into me at a moment's notice without even an excuse me." He smiled inwardly. He did actually enjoy their little 'meetings'. It was time he spent with her, even if he ended up paying for it later. It was worth it, he thought unconsciously rubbing the spot on his forehead where they bumped heads.

"God no."

"I thought you guys were friends?" he questioned her really paying attention to her features for a while. Her dark hair hung down to her butt. She had very nice features, dark eyes, dark skin and a killer body but she wasn't Serena. She was too hot-tempered and mean, especially to Serena. Secretly, he always hated it. He would give the world and a half to have her just throw her arms around him at a moment's notice. With this raven-haired beauty, she appeared disgusted by it.

"Oh she is my friend. She just drives me crazy. She whines too much and is forever letting out that god-awful noise she calls crying. And besides, now everyone's taken to defending her all the time and getting on my back. I mean really."

"But Rei," he said with a joking spirit, "she's just like that. As her friend I thought you would have just accepted it. Besides, despite her faults, she has a good heart."

"Don't you think I know that, Duh. She's just such a klutz and a baby. It's embarrassing."

"Well Rei," he said fighting the urge to argue with her, "I'll be seein' ya."

He walked off and left her alone looking after him.

"There's another one on her side."

Rei walked to the temple by herself. They had deserted her for picking on Serena too many times that day. They even said that they would meet her at the party tomorrow. That really hurt her feelings. They always went over to Mina's to get ready. She always did their hair and make-up. Serena wasn't going to be there, she wanted to surprise everybody at the party. They still uninvited her from the before-party party, she was really hurt.

She really didn't understand why she did. Serena was always the easiest person to poke fun at. She was klutzy, and a real ditz. 'Could that girl be any stupider,' she thought to herself. And that bloody noise. She wasn't sure yet why she hadn't gone deaf yet. But Darien was right; she had a heart of gold. For as lazy as she was, she would come to the temple and really help sometimes. When she needed someone to talk to she was always there to just listen.

'Shoot,' she said inwardly, 'now I feel guilty.'

She took the long way back to the temple and no sooner was she in did her Grandfather call after her.

"Rei!"

"Yes Grandpa!"

"Your friends called here for you. All of them, twice."

"Thanks Grandpa," she said running to the refuge of her room. She felt tears coming on and she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Chad would try to be nice and Grandpa would just be Grandpa. It was too much. As soon as she closed the door to her room, she felt the tears start to run down her cheeks. She really was sorry she just couldn't say it. Serena just made her so mad. She got to be leader and she was a ditz. She hated to fight and she cried like a baby. Okay, yeah so in the end she saved the day but they always had to save her butt. Every guy from Serena's school was in love with her, and so were the ones in her school. The school's prize photographer was itching to do stills of her. A painter has immortalized her and the only guy she's liked in a long time appears to have the biggest crush on her.

Everybody knew Rei liked Darien. They'd even been out a few times but he seemed to not even notice she was in a room when Serena was around. Today was even worse than a regular day. Everybody seemed to know more about everything else that was going on with Molly's party than she did. She understood Serena knowing because other than her fellow scouts, Molly was her best friend. Everybody was Serena's friend. Everybody loved Serena. She even felt left out with the scouts. Lita and Mina had this bond. Serena and Lita had this bond. Mina and Serena had this bond. Ami and Serena had this bond. Her bond was with herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and lay in bed crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this chapter is going to bounce around from point of views but the good thing is I labeled. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

MOLLY

This was gonna be the best birthday ever. Everything was going to go great. Serena and all the girls were gonna be there and as long as they were there, this was gonna be great. Then she looked over at her dresser. She saw the picture of her with Melvin and felt overcome with dread. It wasn't that she didn't like Melvin anymore it was just that she was growing. Growing away from what they used to have. It wasn't the same anymore. Besides more than ever, He was on her mind.

SERENA

This was going to be her chance to show everybody. Her costume was going to be the best. They would never in a million years guess it was her. Then she felt something. It was like a feeling of familiarity and yet a feeling of fear overcoming her. Something special was going to happen tonight. She could feel it in the air. She shivered in delight and went to run her bath.

LITA

She looked at her costume and smiled. It was so like her and yet nothing like her at all. Serena had convinced her that this costume was perfect for her. She said that it was her essence. She laughed out loud to her empty apartment.

"As if she knew what essence meant."

Lita went back to working on her punching bag until the doorbell rang moments later. She stopped and took off her gloves. She went over to the door and opened it.

"I should have known it was you."

"I came to burn some pre-party energy with you."

"You've come to distract my entire workout is what you've come to do."

"I love you Lita."

"You are very lucky that I love you too. Get in here and hand me the tape. Wretched pain in the butt."

AMI

Ami was so glad that Greg had asked her to be his date to Molly's party. Even though none of her friends had dates, she was thrilled and they were thrilled for her. He wasn't really her boyfriend, yet. She knew he was gonna ask her to go steady, she just knew. The question was when. He was taking forever and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. But tonight was going to be wonderful regardless. He had chosen their matching costumes in hopes that they would resemble a couple. That was all the hint she needed and all she needed now were to hear the words.

MOLLY

She couldn't believe she turned sixteen today. Today, she was a woman. Even though, they were all about the same age, she would be sixteen today.

"And you are more beautiful today than the day I first saw you. I was drawn to your power even then. Only now I know what it really is."

She sighed. That was probably what he would say to her today of all days. For some reason his voice was more vivid than it was in any of her other dreams. God, she missed him. And they knew each other for such a short time.

"But the heart knows no time but that of love."

That voice was not in her mind. It was coming from behind her. Molly turned around to see him right there in front of her.

"Nephlyte?"

"Hi Molly," he said with a smile.

She looked at him felt her heart start to race. He was even more handsome than she had remembered. He no longer wore the white suit that he had donned as a fighter for the NegaVerse. He wore a suit of gold.

His suit was very similar to that of Tuxedo Mask except he wore no mask and no hat. His shirt was white and the vest was gold to match his shoes. His gold suit appeared to shimmer in the meager sunlight. It was then that she realized.

"Ack! I'm gonna be late for my own party."

"Wait," he said stopping her, "I brought you a dress. I would like you to wear it."

"This is not happening. You are a figment of my imagination."

"Molly, I am very real."

"You can't be real. I saw you die. You died in my arms."

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced, next to loving you."

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. NOT TODAY. TODAY IS MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY, YOU GOT THAT PHANTOM BOY. BUZZ OFF!"

"Molly, you're gonna cause yourself to faint."

"I am just fine, thank you, dead-guy-I-fell-in-love-with-back-to-life." And then she fainted.

"I should have known this wasn't going to be easy." But he had to do this and she was going to be so mad when she found out the rest. Boy was she going to be mad and he was going to get it. She was gonna let him have it, as soon as she woke up. He was in no hurry.

DARIEN

He was getting dressed and still fuming about yesterday. To believe he called that back-stabber his best friend. Well he wasn't really a back stabber. He didn't know that he was madly in love with the town disaster. Nobody knew. It was his little secret. And it would stay that way until he got this girl. And if Andrew knew what was good for him, he would stay out of his way. Make way for Cupid.

ANDREW

He would know Serena when he saw her and he would sweep her off her feet. She was already smitten with him and it was gonna be a piece of cake to get her to see things his way. He would finally get to touch that beautiful skin. He was praying that she was wearing something off the shoulder and backless so that he could revel in the feel of her skin against his. As always he would know her by her being the most beautiful girl there.

He knew that Darien had a thing for her, even though Darien thought he kept it well hidden. He wasn't that good. Almost every day she left the Arcade he would hear him sigh. He watched as his friend snuck side glances at her whenever they were in the same space. Well, he was single now and he was just going to have to give his best friend a run for his money. May the best man win!

MOLLY

She began to regain consciousness and her mind. She was talking and then she passed out. She was talking to Nephlyte and then she passed out.

"Molly, are you okay?"

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"I wish I could."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to be your date."

"Nephlyte."

"I wanted to see you."

"Nephlyte."

"I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday?"

She clenched her fists in frustration. Why was he doing this to her. Today. Why today?

"Why today?"

"Because you're sixteen?"

"I die at sixteen."

"No. Of course not, love. Today opens the world to you. I'm only here to make sure you're safe to receive it."

"Why do I feel like I'm the dead fish?"

"You should trust the man you love."

"And how do you presume to believe I do, love you that is."

"I heard the words fall from your lips, night after night. I saw it in your tears. I felt it," and he motioned to his heart, "right here and it tore me apart."

She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was real. So very real. He even smelled the same as he always had. His warmth was like nothing she had ever known. She had buried her face in his chest when she hugged him and now, seconds later; she was looking into his face. He was looking down at her.

"I have been waiting to do this for two years."

He bent his head down to hers and brushed his lips across her eyes that were now leaking slow tears.

"Hush, please don't cry. This is killing me, worse than it did when there was nothing I could do to soothe your pain."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"We'll talk about it later."

And with those words, he let all words end. He kissed her with a love and passion that she was not sure she would ever be able to return but she tried. She put everything that she had been holding onto into their kiss. Her tears still fell as her arms were wrapped tight around him and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.


	3. Chapter 3

They stared each other down during their brief pause in yelling at each other.

"Would you please just listen to me for a minute?"

"It's a ridiculous idea and besides, I'm not going."

"Rei, be reasonable. Ami called and apologized. They want you to come."

"Then why didn't they all call to apologize? When Serena is mad at them, they all call to apologize."

Chad ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. This was too much. Serena was a horse of a different breed but you couldn't tell Rei that. She couldn't comprehend it. The girl was beautiful in and out. This overwhelming energy to protect her surrounded everyone that knew her. He knew Rei understood that because even though she thought he didn't know, he knew she was Sailor Mars. He knew how she would fight for Serena and her friends. He knew what a blazing soul was in her heart but it was impossible to get her to see reason where this matter was concerned.

"You're giving me a headache," he said wearily.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I giving you a headache?"

"Because you are being impossible. Because you are behaving like the spoiled Martian princess you probably are. Because you are jealous of a girl that you are destined to protect and never be! Because you are driving me insane!"

Rei looked at him strangely. She understood his words but she didn't understand why.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you Rei. I know who you are. I know what you do and I know that this is about something else. This is about Serena but not about this. Why don't you come clean?"

"GET OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "OUT, OUT, OUT!"

"Good riddance," he said fed up with her attitude all morning, "Martian brat!" with those words he left. She could hear him muttering as he stormed down the hallway.

He didn't know a thing. That stuff was just talk... right?

DARIEN

It was almost show time. He was ready. He was ready to shower her with compliments and affection. This was gonna be his only chance to do this and to do it right. If he didn't do this right he would lose her forever. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him to show her how much he really knew about her. This would be his last time to let her see him, the real him, and how much he really cared about her. He couldn't lose. Not now. Not when he was so close to everything he ever wanted.

ANDREW

Well, he had to admit, he looked great. He couldn't look any more dashing if he tried. Serena would seek him out because of his costume and he had no problems with that. He had to admit that he found her attractive. If she chose Darien he could live with it but he was gonna make this fight a little bit harder for him. He wasn't taking advantage of his opportunities and maybe now he would. With the threat of another guy chasing after Serena maybe he would finally make his move and do something worthwhile tonight. And if not, he could probably get a date with her and see where things go from there. She was a hottie regardless of how young she was.

LITA

She was, to say the least, was excited. Maybe she would meet her prince charming or some great guy. If nothing else though, she was going out with her friends to a great party and they were going to have a fabulous time. Then her thoughts soured; as long as Rei didn't come in making a scene, or even worse she wouldn't even show up. The reason they had all decided to meet at the party and not get dressed together like they always would was because they decided it would be a total gas to meet each other there and be able to pick each other out. But as usual, Rei took it personally. Hell with it, she'd have to learn to live with it. Shit happens and she is not going to always be the center of attention.

MOLLY

She held on to him for dear life. She didn't want him to leave again. This was why she broke up with Melvin. She was thinking about him more and more. She cried herself to sleep at night replaying the day he was taken away from her. The day he died.

"You're gonna leave me again, aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. I can handle the truth."

"That is the truth Molly. I really don't know what else I'm supposed to do except be here for you for something. You will have revelations and I am here to help you deal with those revelations."

"Promise you won't leave me again."

"I can't make you that promise Molly, but I can promise that I will always love you no matter where I am."

"Will you be my date for the party?"

"I'd be honored."

"Will you wear that suit?" Molly asked slyly.

"Whatever you want Molly. I'll do anything you want. I love you."

"I love you too."

SERENA

She was really getting antsy about this whole thing now. She'd die if somebody didn't notice her and figure out who she was but then again she wanted the mystery to last forever. She could not wait to get to this party. She could feel that it was going to be the most magical night of her life. And if not, she would just die.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone arrived at his or her own time. Mina arrived first. She came alone and surveyed the park. It was very well decorated for an outside spot. She smiled as a tingle went through her. She knew what that tingle meant and that excited her even more. This was not going to be any ordinary party; big things were going tonight she was sure of it.

Lita came in next. She too was alone. Just as Mina did, she smiled as she looked around at all the decorations. _'This is so great,'_ she said to herself. A few people had arrived before her and a stab of panic went through her. She couldn't tell if any of her friends were there yet. Everyone there so far looked great but she didn't see Serena's trademark buns or Mina's traditional red bow. She didn't see Ami's obvious blue mane or Rei's well maintained raven one.

People started showing up a few at a time and the girls still hadn't connected yet. Serena, Ami and Greg and came in around the same time. Everyone had on make-up, elaborate costumes and wigs. As Serena looked around she realized she'd never be able to notice any of her friends. It was almost enough to upset her until she looked by the street. Standing on the corner, she saw what she thought was the craziest thing she ever saw, two Tuxedo Masks entering at the same time. Behind them she saw what appeared to be a vampire and somebody wearing a costume that was the counterpart to hers. She was dressed as Rogue, from the X-Men cartoon. She loved to watch cartoons and had immediately identified with the southern belle. She walked toward the direction of the door. She wanted to say hello to the only person in this party with a mind frame similar to hers.

"Hi," she said to the person dressed as Gambit.

"Hi."

"So you watch X-Men too?" she asked a little shyly. This was very new to her.

"It's okay. It's one of the few American comics I like. A friend turned me on to them. Now I'm kind of addicted."

Serena laughed. Whoever he was, he was funny.

"I have a friend like that. We watch and read together when he isn't being bugged or annoyed for hanging around." She thought about how Rei would always shoo Chad away when they would hang out. Chad was fun but he wasn't her type. Then again she wasn't really sure what her type was. She just knew that Chad reminded her of her brother. He could be annoying sometimes but he could also be fun. That was how she thought of Chad like a brother.

"So do I but she would never be caught dead in that outfit or without her usual hairstyle."

Serena started to laugh and her company looked at her strangely.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Chad, it's me Serena."

"Wow. I mean...well you know...wow. Serena you look..."

"Nice?"

"I think so but more like awesome. I never... well not like I..." She laughed at him again.

"It's okay. My dad was kind of nervous with me walking over hear dressed like this alone."

"I don't blame him," Chad said agreeing. "I guess great minds think alike."

"I guess so," she agreed. "So where is Rei?"

"She's not here yet. Don't tell anybody but she's dressed as Storm," he admitted.

"From X-Men?"

"Yeah, ironic isn't it?" he said to her.

"Considering every form of juvenile and adolescent that she's called us, I'd say so," Serena agreed.

"I thought you'd be dressed like Sailor Moon or one of the Scouts. I know how much you like them," Chad said goading her. He knew their secret and he would never tell but it would be nice to see them on their toes a little.

"Naw," Serena said not picking up his hint, "They're cool but Rogue is way cooler. She flies and she's got that cool accent. I need to get away from reality for a while."

"So you know how hard it is being a Sailor Scout," Chad continued goading.

"No Chad. We both know I'm way too clumsy and too much of a crybaby to be as strong and brave as they are. I just mean that they're real. They really save the real world. I just want to enjoy being a teenager." She meant every word of what she said. She wasn't a leader even though destiny seemed to have played that cruel joke on her. She agreed with Rei on one thing, her being leader was ridiculous. She probably couldn't lead a horse to water. She suddenly had a flashback of horses and a girl. A girl she used to know.

"Serena?"

"What was that Chad?"

"I was asking if you were okay. You got this look on your face for a minute."

"I'm fine," she said with a laugh. "Let's mingle and have some fun."

"Promise me a dance later?" Chad asked.

"One dance for you," she said smiling at him. They walked away, going separate ways.

Rei stood on the corner looking at all the people who had already arrived. She didn't know where any of her friends were or what they were dressed as. She got a little depressed as she thought of spending most of the evening alone when she spotted Molly and her date walking up to the podium.

'That's not Melvin,' she said to herself as she stared at Molly's date. He looked very familiar to her and then all of a sudden, it hit her, Nephlyte. But he was dead. Rei looked around. This was no longer about her loneliness, the NegaVerse was here and they needed to stop him before he hurt anybody, especially Molly. They weren't particularly close but she knew that as one of Serena's closest friends, they couldn't let anything happen to her, especially not today on her sixteenth birthday. Rei continued looking around the park and couldn't see Serena's trademark buns anywhere. Just her luck, this once the girl would leave her trademark hairstyle at home.

Rei began walking around and looking at the costumes. She could probably pick Serena out if she paid attention. She looked at everything, vampires, geishas, devils, witches, princesses- that was it. Serena would come dressed as a princess. She looked at the entire princess costumes that surrounded her. They were all similar except for the hair. Brown blonde, black, red...was her hair purple? Rei shook her head in disbelief. Some people always had to go that extra step. Serena was proud of her blonde locks so she was sure that one of the blonde ones was Serena. She went around stopping all the blondes and asking their names.

"Hi everybody," came the voice from the podium. All attention was riveted to the raised area.

"Every body looks fab. Thanks for coming. I hope everyone has a good time. I just wanted to say thanks for coming and remind you that we unmask at 11 so if you can't find someone to love, love the one your with. Now remember everybody, you have to kiss the person you unmask with, no exceptions." With those words Molly walked down the raised stage being escorted by Nephlyte.

"So do I get the first dance?" he asked eying the area that was being set aside for dancing.

"Of course."

Rei looked into familiar eyes with blonde hair and an awesome princess gown.

"Serena, finally. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm not Serena," the princess said back to her.

"This is not the time. Did you see Molly's date? It's Nephlyte, he's back. Nice costume by the way but we have to find the girls and help her."

"I'm not Serena," the princess repeated.

"Look Serena, I know you want a normal life but this is not the time. Molly is with Nephlyte. I thought she was your friend?"

"It's not Serena, Rei it's me, Lita," she said slightly lifting her wig to reveal her brown hair tucked underneath the wig.

"Lita, am I glad it's you. You look awesome but why a wig?"

"For some anonymity, Rei. If it's any help, you would have had some until you started berating me like a child."

"This isn't the time Lita, Molly could be in some real trouble."

"I doubt it."

"Its Nephlyte remember. NegaVerse remember."

"It's Molly and Nephlyte remember," Lita countered. "When he died he all but admitted that he loved her."

"It was a trick."

"Well she believed him and she mourned him. Leave her alone Rei."

"And are you going to explain this to Serena when something happens to her?"

Lita reluctantly gave in and followed Rei as they tried to round up the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

Darien searched for Andrew. He knew that chump would come dressed as Tuxedo Mask because he knew, like they all knew, Serena had a crush on Tuxedo Mask. He was using the situation to his advantage as was Darien. He knew he was the only other Tuxedo Mask in the Park, he'd checked, twice. Now he was trying to keep track of Andrew and find Serena. He had been all over the park twice and he had not seen her meatballs anywhere. He reiterated Rei's thoughts on why she would pick this time to change her hairstyle. He spotted Andrew following a blonde. He followed him. As he was following him, someone bumped into him and he lost Andrew in the crowd.

"Sorry," the person apologized.

"No big deal," he said with a wave of his hand. He turned around to face his assailant. He half expected to see Serena.

"Ken?"

"Yeah. Who is that?"

"It's me Darien."

"Dude really?"

"Yeah." The two old friends gave each other a hug and started talking at the same time.

"Man after you left, I never thought I'd see you again."

"As you can see I went pretty far. What you're doing here is the real question."

"An old friend of mine lives here and I decided to visit. Two weeks became three months and so forth. I moved out of her place and..."

"Her place?" Darien said lifting an eyebrow.

"Man you remember Lita."

"How do you know Lita?" Darien asked curiously.

"How could you forget Lita?" Ken asked Darien. "Don't you remember when we used to live at that one orphanage she used to kick your ass like almost every day."

"Holy shit," he said realization dawning on him. "How could I forget? She used to call me a frickin' crybaby."

"Yeah."

"Dude, get this. I've known her a few months now and I never made the connection."

"You always were kind of slow."

"Thanks a lot. So anyway, you were staying with her."

"Not like you think man. She's my best friend next to you. She's like my sister. Dude, that's nasty."

"Now that I think about it yeah," Darien agreed. He looked around trying to spot Andrew again and then he thought of something.

"Is Lita here?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, she's dressed like a princess with this white gown on. It's a pretty dress but you know Lita."

"Please tell me she has on shoes?" Darien asked remembering what a tomboy she was. She used to hate to wear shoes. She instead used to like using them as darts. She threw them at people, especially him. He shook his head wondering how he could ever have forgotten her.

"Yeah she has on shoes but really low ones. She's also got on this blonde wig. She insisted on the wig."

"Interesting," Darien said spotting Andrew talking to a girl just as Ken had described. "Is that her?" he said pointing in their direction.

"Yeah. Let me call her..."

"No. Just keep an eye on her and the guy she's talking to. Don't let them out of your sight," Darien said formulating a plan. He was able to get one princess of his list. There was only one more that he thought could possibly be her but she wasn't a princess at all. She looked more like a vision with her blonde flowing hair and this toga looking thing on. That had to be Serena. And since Andrew was on a dead man's mission, she was all his.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg held Ami in his arms as they danced. She was everything he could have ever wanted in a girlfriend. The problem was saying this out loud. They'd gone out a few times but she thought of him as a friend. He knew it because she always made a point of letting him know how much she valued his friendship. He was tired of being her friend. He wanted other guys to know to keep their eyes to themselves.

He'd noticed a few of the guys at the school she went to looking at her as she walked away. He wanted to punch their faces in for ogling her like that. She wasn't a piece of meat. She was a wonderful, caring, loving, interesting, sweet girl who had already stolen his heart. He thought about it and realized that his father was right. When he'd started hanging out with Ami his dad told him to be careful because she was the kind of girl who didn't just date anybody. His dad was right. And he hoped he wasn't just anybody.

"You thirsty," he asked her as they swayed to the music.

"A little," she admitted shyly.

"I'll get you something to drink," he said pulling away regrettably.

"I'll get it," she said with a smile. He felt his knees begin to buckle.

"No really, I'll get it," he said walking away from her. "I'll be right back."

Greg went to the refreshment table and picked up a small bottle of ginger ale. He looked around the room and wondered where all her friends were. He had to admit that if he didn't know any better that he wouldn't have recognized her. He was also shocked when he picked her up at her house so they could walk there together. He had picked her outfit to go with his thinking that it would make them look like a couple. His eyes all but popped out of his head when he saw Ami in the Xena outfit. First of all, he'd never seen so much of her body. Ami who usually dressed very simply, stayed covered. He saw more of her than he had ever expected. Secondly, imagine his surprise when he noticed how toned her body was. For a brainiac she had one hell of a body.

Lastly, with the black wig on he knew he wouldn't have been able to pick her out of all these faces without looking into her eyes. She looked so different and for the first time she wasn't her usual shy self.

Greg walked back to where he left her standing to see somebody trying to dance with her and Ami looking very uncomfortable. He picked up his pace as the guy grabbed Ami and tried to pull her.

"Let go of me," she said trying to get her arm out of his grip.

"Just one dance," he said still pulling at her.

Greg finished the distance between him and them instantly. He grabbed the other guy's arm causing him to turn around.

"I got here first. Find somebody else to dance with."

"See that's where you're wrong. That's my girlfriend."

The other guy let go and high-tailed it out of there when he saw the look on Greg's face.

"Am I?"

Greg turned to look at Ami whose eyes were wide and directed toward him. Lita wanted to help Rei find Serena but she seemed to be stuck. She was talking to some guy dressed like Tuxedo Mask. He was very handsome but talkative. He had been going on and on now for about fifteen minutes, non-stop.

"So what do you say?"

"I'm sorry," Lita said distracted, "what did you say?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

"Sure," she said taking his hand.

They danced slowly to the song that was playing and instinctively Lita laid her head on his shoulder. She felt comfortable with this guy. He was sweet, weird but sweet.

"So," he said to her, "You friends with the birthday girl?"

"Sort of, a friend of a friend."

"Oh," he said sounding a little disappointed.

"Expecting somebody else," she said catching the sound in his voice.

"I thought you were somebody else. You must think I'm weird now because of the things I said."

"Yeah but you look cute in the suit." She smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile back. She admired him trying so hard not to hurt her feelings. "You can leave if you want to."

Andrew looked at her and smiled a genuine smile. "You're good company, do you mind if I stay?"

"Don't you want to look for the person you thought I was?"

"It can wait," he said looking her directly in her eyes. She was the first to look away. She laid her head back on his shoulder and they continued to dance.

Rei was still looking for one of the girls when she spotted Greg looking at a girl in shock. She walked over to them and looked at the girl wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she thought she was seeing. There was no possible way that this barely dressed girl, in a black wig was Ami.

"Ami?"

"Hi Rei," Ami said still looking at Greg and waiting for an answer.

"Wow!"

"Thanks," she said blushing a little. "Greg picked it out for me, right Greg?"

Greg shook his head in confirmation, still unable to say a word. He didn't know what to say to her about his outburst. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way but that jerk was hitting on her and he could tell that she didn't like it. What had he gotten himself into?

"Rei, do you mind giving us a moment?"

"Well, I think we kind of have a girl thing, He came with Molly."

"Oh that thing, I wouldn't worry about that, it's not a problem," Ami said looking at Greg, who was trying to cower away without being noticed.

"Greg, stop right there. Rei..."

"Sure," Rei said stepping away and leaving the two together.

"So I'm your girlfriend?"

Greg opened his mouth but no words would come out. He didn't know what to say to her to make this any better. He put his foot in it this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Darien finally spotted the costume he had been looking for after about a half hour. She truly was a vision. Her toga fell from her right shoulder and her heels kept it from dragging on the floor. She appeared to have on something underneath, similar to a bikini top but he wasn't sure. He would never have taken Serena for the bikini type. It seemed too revealing for her naive nature. He took a deep breath and walked toward her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They moved away from the crowd and began dancing. He looked at her moves and noticed something almost immediately. This wasn't Serena. Her moves were too precise and far too sensuous. Serena didn't strike him as the sensuous kind.

"So what's your name?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered. "You look pretty good in that suit, like the real Tuxedo Mask."

"Thanks."

"So do you go around rescuing women too?"

Darien smiled at her. "No."

"What a shame?" she said flirting with him.

"Are you implying you need saving?"

"Maybe if it's you," she said with a wide grin.

He smiled back. She wasn't Serena but she was fun. She was also a shameless flirt but he didn't mind. It was taking his mind off the fact that it would appear that Serena hadn't showed up to this party at all and if she did, he was hopeless to what she would be dressed up as.

Serena stood not too far away from where Darien was dancing. She knew it was him because she could sense him. She got this odd shiver down her spine anytime he was close by. She wasn't sure what caused it but she damn sure didn't care for it. It was just weird. Then she thought about something she had heard a long time ago, 'You can sense evil'. You could probably sense the world's biggest jerk too. She knew she was. She strained to get a look at the girl he was dancing with. She knew it wasn't Rei by the blonde hair. She was almost positive

Rei would never wear a blonde wig. She probably thought she'd lose IQ points or something. She moved left and right, around the people who were walking around the park having a good time, trying to get a glimpse of this mystery girl. She did spot one thing that she was surprised she missed that gave his mystery dance partner away. Darien's dance partner was wearing all white but she had a small red barrette holding back her hair on the left side; Mina.

She watched Mina dance with Darien as she flirted shamelessly. Leave it to Mina to converse with the enemy. She had no loyalties when it came to a good looking guy, which even she had to admit he was tonight. Dressed in a tuxedo and hat, resembling Tuxedo Mask, he was very handsome. She shook her head and walked in their direction.

"Mina!"

"Ohmigod, I would never have recognized you. You look so great."

"You look good to," Serena said laughing. She reached over to her barrette. "But this gave you away."

"You know me," Mina said laughing with her.

"So who's your dance partner?" Serena asked curious to know if Mina knew who she was dancing with.

"I haven't a clue," Mina said looking at him. "Do you have a name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" he replied.

"She just said my name, it's Mina."

"Darien."

"Really?" she answered amused. She was smiling really hard and looking back and forth from him to Serena. "Do you know her?" she asked motioning to Serena.

"Don't think we've met, Darien."

"This is my cousin..."

"Mina!" Serena said looking at her with wide eyes.

"...her name is Misha. You should dance with her. I see this positively gorgeous vampire who must simply take a bite of me. CIAO."

"Mina!"

"Have fun Misha!" Mina walked away leaving Darien and Serena looking at each other. Maybe if he didn't know who she was, he would be nicer to her.

Mina wasn't the Senshi of Love for nothing. She knew they liked each other, it just seemed like everything else got in the way. She saw the way he was just eyeing her. He was impressed, so was she for that matter. The reddish colored wig had a white stripe in the front and made her look completely different. The tight all-in-one was also uncharacteristic for Serena, who was always more comfortable in loose fitting clothes. She looked absolutely amazing. Mina tapped the vampire on the shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Dance?"

"Sure."

Andrew was absolutely captivated. She was smart and funny. She was fun and they were having a great time. They were dancing and talking but he still didn't know her name. It didn't seem to matter though, he was sure this was her. And he hadn't seen Darien since they showed up so he was going to be on the better side of this situation. Too bad too, he thought they would make a good a couple.

He did a quick scan of the room and noticed, who he would later find out was Ken and Mina dancing.

"Wow," he said his face feeling a little warm with shock and embarrassment.

"What?" Lita asked looking behind her.

"Look at the vampire and the blonde."

"My, my Ken," she said with a chuckle.

"You know him?"

"Oh yeah. We're old friends. We've known each other forever. He's my best friend."

"And her?"

Lita found the barrette almost instantaneously.

"She's also my best friend."

"Do they know that?" Andrew asked.

"Know what?"

"That they're both your best friends."

"Doubt it. If I know her, she hasn't even asked him his name yet. She doesn't care either. She just knows that she thinks he's hot."

"And him?" he asked.

"Does he look like he cares?"

"No," Andrew agreed. "So what's your name?"

"Lita, yours?"

"Andrew," he said taken aback. It wasn't Serena. He could have sworn...

"Something wrong?" she asked noticing the look on his face. It took her a minute but she realized he'd thought she was someone else.

"No," he said quickly.

"Who'd you think I was?" she asked quietly.

"No one."

"You're lying. I saw your face. You were disappointed. I've got to go," she said walking away and leaving him standing there alone.

Molly head rested on Nephlyte's shoulder as they danced. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were slow dancing to their own music. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I still can't believe this is real."

"Neither can I. All I know is that I have a second chance to be with you."

"Are you staying?" she asked really quietly.

"I can't stay but I'm allowed to visit with you anytime I want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You can visit me too."

"Hmm," she said resting her head back on his shoulder. She felt his lips as he gave her a light kiss on her neck.

"Rei, would you please stop and talk to me."

"Not now Chad."

"You are like a woman possessed. Who or what are you looking for?"

"I need to find Serena. It's extremely private so go away."

"Is it Scout business?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she said looking at him with wide eyes but trying to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about.

"That is what I've been trying to talk to you about. I know."

"You know what?"

"I know that you're Sailor Mars."

"Don't I wish," she said laughing. "You've got a few screws loose, Chad." She walked away from him giving herself a mental shake. 'Good cover' she said mentally. Without warning she bent down and did a leg sweep knocking Chad on his butt.

"Oww," he said rubbing his butt. "And I'm crazy."

She helped him up and grabbed his hand. She dragged him behind her until she found a clear area with no one around. She turned and looked at him. There were little flames of fire in her eyes.

"What do you think you know?"

"Oh put the fire away. I'll tell you everything I know."

She blinked and the flames were gone. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"I know that you're Sailor Mars. I know Lita is Sailor Jupiter and Ami is Sailor Mercury. I..."

"How do you know? What's your proof?" she asked cutting him off.

"How about the pyro act you just put on, include the fact that I saw you guys training and I saw Lita do a move that not even two hours later I saw Sailor Jupiter do. Ami's BLUE hair, need I say more. Oh and the easiest part of it, five of you and five of them. The easiest part has to be that Sailor Moon and our very own Serena have the exact same hairstyle."

"All coincidences," she said giving him a look.

"Did I forget to mention I saw you guys transform."

"You did what?"

"Trust me, I saw nothing. It was more of the end."

"Okay, so you know my secret, what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I know. You can trust me, I won't tell anybody."

"And why should I trust you," she said looking at him through slit eyes.

Chad didn't use words. He closed the distance between them and held her hands in his own long side her body. He moved in until their lips touched. He let the kiss last all of thirty seconds before he pulled away from her. He let go of her hands. Her eyes were still closed and he could see her regaining her coolness. Rei opened her eyes and looked at Chad. He looked back at her.

There was silence between them. There was silence in the air. Then a song came on and she dragged him with her back toward the party.

"What did I do? I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you kissed me?" she asked him, still dragging him behind her.

"No."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"What ever it is that is causing you to drag me around."

"This is my favorite song and if you feel like that kiss says you do then dance with me."

She finally stopped and turned to him. She stood there waiting for him to make the first move. Chad moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck as they started dancing, very close.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew was trying to keep up with Lita. She was fast; every time he got a chance to talk to her she walked away from him.

"Lita would you please stop, I think I'm going to have a heart attack chasing you."

"Then stop chasing me," she said turning to face him. "Why are you chasing me, anyway? I'm not who you were looking for. Go look for her."

"I was. She didn't show up. Besides, I was having a good time with you."

"And the shock on your face proved it," she said turning away.

"Lita please," he begged. "Just one dance and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," she said turning back towards him. "I'm holding you to that."

She stood there waiting for him to do something. When he hadn't after standing there for a few minutes, she put her arms around his neck and stood in place.

"Do something Andrew, or I'm walking away."

He put his arms around her waist and they started dancing.

"You want to dance?" Darien asked her.

"Me?"

"Yeah?"

"Sure," she said eyeing him suspiciously. She closed the space between them and he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer than she expected to be to him. He began dancing with her but it was like he had something else on his mind.

He was so close to her that she could smell his cologne. He even smelled like Tuxedo Mask to her. She only wished she'd come dressed as Sailor Moon, maybe then he'd have been there to see her. Until now, she'd spent most of the night just watching everyone have a good time. She still hadn't seen Molly. After the dance, she'd have to go looking for her to say hello and see how she's doing.

"Hello, Misha."

"What? I'm sorry," she apologized. "I wasn't listening."

"I could tell. I was asking you if you live here."

"No, just visiting for a while." She still couldn't believe that Mina had lied to him. But it was odd. He didn't know it was her and he was being so nice, she dared say a gentleman.

"So when are you leaving to go home?"

"Early tomorrow morning," she said remembering that she had to take the costume back by 11 tomorrow.

"Oh," Darien said noncommittally. He scanned the area behind her looking for any sign of Serena. There was none. No blonde hair, no 'meatballs', no sky blue eyes that he melted into. He couldn't believe that she'd miss her friend's party but it would appear that she did.

Greg was dancing with Ami but they were quiet. They were closely pressed together as they danced in silence. Suddenly, it wasn't silent any more.

"You never answered my question."

"What question was that Ami?"

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry I said that but that guy..."

"I didn't ask you about the guy Greg. I asked you a yes or no question; Am I your girlfriend?" Ami asked very matter-of-factly.

"No. Unless-"

"Unless what?" she asked him.

"Unless you want to be."

"Greg, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be," he said nervously.

"Is that a yes or no?" Ami asked. She was teasing him. She didn't think he'd be so embarrassed. She didn't think she would ever be the type to tease either. That was more of a Rei or Mina thing but she was doing it and she knew why. Greg made her like this. She liked him and she knew he liked her but he seemed okay with they way things were between them until tonight. She noticed that he hadn't left her side all night until the incident. Since then they'd been inseparable.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"You're the uncomfortable one," she said. "It's just me. We hang out all the time. This is no different except for the costumes."

"Yes it is."

"Why?" she asked. She stopped dancing and looked at him from arm's length.

"Because I didn't realize that I felt this strongly about you."

She smiled at him and pulled him back to her. She pressed herself close enough to him so she could whisper in his ear.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. You don't have to beg."

He laughed and held her close in a hug before going back to dancing.

"So," Mina said to the vampire she was dancing with, "You are?"

"Ken, and you?"

"Mina."

"So Mina," Ken said building up his courage, "you here with someone?"

"If you're asking me if I have a date, no. If you're asking me if I have a boyfriend, the answer to that is also no."

"Really?"

"Yes really. So you live around here?" she asked.

"Just found a place the other day. Been staying with a friend of mine for a while."

"Who's this friend?"

"Just someone I've known practically all my life."

"A girlfriend."

"Not that kind of girl friend."

"What other kind of girl friend is there, Ken."

He pointed in the direction of Lita and Andrew dancing. "See the blonde?"

"Yeah."

"That's my best friend," he said.

"Hey, wait a minute," she said walking in their direction. She maneuvered her way through the crowd until she was behind Andrew. She tapped him on the shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot in annoyance. He turned to face her.

"I thought I left my cousin with you. Where is she?"

"Who are you?" Andrew asked her unknowingly.

Mina looked at him angrily. "Where is my cousin?"

"What cousin, Mina?"

"I'm sorry," she said turning her attention to the girl who was speaking to her, "you are?"

"It's me."

"I little more detail please, 'me'," Mina said her voice laced with annoyance towards her.

"It's me, Lita, you little pain in the ass."

"Prove it."

"That vampire standing next to you is Ken, my friend I was telling you about and Ken, who does everybody look like to me?"

"Her first boyfriend Freddy. I can't believe you are still telling people that," Ken said shaking his head.

"So back to my cousin," Mina said poking a finger in Andrew's shoulder.

"I don't know your cousin," he said rubbing the spot. "That hurt."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I've been with Lita most of the night. Understandably, I had mistaken her for someone else but I'm over it."

"Why are you dressed like Tuxedo Mask?" Mina asked him.

"Because of the girl I was looking for. She kind of has a thing for the guy."

"Name?"

"Andrew."

"From the Arcade?" Mina asked looking at Lita.

"One in the same," Lita returned. "What cousin, Mina?"

"Group puddle," she said pulling her to the side.

"Huddle, Mina."

"Yeah, whatever. This is more important." When she thought they were far enough away she began whispering.

"I can't believe this, there's two Tuxedo Masks at this party."

"What?" Lita asked.

"Two," she said slowly putting up her index and middle fingers, "Tuxedo Masks."

"I'm not stupid, Mina."

"Then focus because your dancing partner was looking for Serena, who I left dancing with Darien."

"No way; they hate each other."

"Not if he thinks she's my cousin Misha."

"Cousin!"

"You know you sound just like Serena did when I introduced her to him that way."

"She's gonna kill you."

"Yeah I know. But you had to see him eyeballing her. She looks awesome though. She's dressed like Rogue from the X-men. You know that cartoon she likes. Tight bodysuit, brown wig, heels, make-up."

"It makes sense now," Lita said shaking her head, "but when did Andrew end up interested in Serena?"

"About a week ago when he and that girl he was dating broke up. The one that moved to Africa."

"He and Rita broke up?"

"Focus Lita. We need to keep him, away from Serena."

"If he likes her then let him chase her; it's her choice in the end," Lita said dismissing it.

"Jealous?"

"Of what? I'm not interested in Andrew."

"Whatever?"

"So you and Ken," she said changing subjects and smiling at Mina.

"You know him?"

"Mina, I told you about him. He's the guy I told you I've been friends with for like ever."

"Oh," Mina said just looking clueless.

"The hottie in the picture on my wall."

"Oh! I'm gonna ask him out. Do you mind?"

"Feel free. The way you two were dancing over there I thought you already married him."

"Very funny."

As everyone danced, a hint of a face appeared in the sky looking down at them. They were all happy right now and she enjoyed it. She searched the crowd looking for a specific person. She saw her dancing with a very handsome looking guy in a tuxedo. She looked like for just that moment she was at peace and she was glad to know it.

_"Be well my cousin, our time has not come yet."_

"Have you thought about moving here with your cousin?" Darien asked her as they danced.

"I'd miss home too much," she said thinking about moving away from her family. "Even though they don't know it, I love my family and I'd miss them terribly."

"Do you come to visit Mina often?"

"Every now and then."

"So when do you think you might come back?" he asked her.

Serena looked up at him with a mistrusting look.

"Why?"

"Because maybe we could get together for lunch or dinner or something."

"I'm sure a good looking guy like you has a girlfriend," she said sweetly.

"No I don't."

"Whatever," she said looking straight into his chest as they continued to dance, "It's not likely that we'll see each other again. You can be honest with me."

"Ok, you want honesty. I thought your cousin was someone else until she told me her name. I am kind of interested in this girl but she makes it difficult because she's got one hell of a temper. It throws me sometimes because I don't expect it. But since I saw you tonight, I haven't thought about her till now." He took a finger and put it under her chin. He lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. Before even he knew what he was doing he bent down to kiss her. And before he could, she bolted.

Serena ran through the crowd as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face. She always knew that he liked Rei but she didn't know that she liked him that much. It wasn't until she heard him talk about her that she noticed. As he talked and the realization hit her that he was talking about Rei, especially when he talked about her temper, she realized that her heart felt like it was breaking. It was more than she could stand.

She bumped into someone causing her to fall down. She pulled herself up and looked to see Molly on the ground.

"Oh Moll, I'm sorry."

"Serena, are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," she said crying on Molly's shoulder.

"Serena."

"Hi Nephlyte," she said trying to stop crying now that she knew he was there. She didn't want to look like a baby in front of him. He might not be her boyfriend, or someone she liked, but no guy wanted a crybaby around.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing some rocky road ice cream and my favorite movie won't cure."

He looked at Molly who just laughed. "It's a girl thing." She looked at Serena with a tight smile. "Darien again?"

"He didn't even know it was me."

"What?"

"I was going to talk to Mina and she practically threw me at him when she realized who he was and told him I was her cousin." She could hear a voice in the distance getting closer. It sounded familiar and so did the name.

"Misha!"

"That would be me. Hide me please, I beg you. I can't take anymore of him tonight. Oh hell with it," she said getting antsy. "Separation Identification." And with those words she was invisible.

Rei was shaken slightly by an incessant tapping on her shoulder.

"Go away Mina."

"Actually I was wondering if you've seen her," the voice behind her said.

Rei turned around and was face to face with Darien.

"Oh, Darien," she said her face getting hot.

"Have you seen Mina?"

"No."

"How about her cousin, Misha?"

"Cousin?"

"Never mind," he said running in the opposite direction. She watched him, unaware of Chad watching her.

"Still have a crush on him do you?"

"What?" she said turning around to look at him.

"You still have a crush on him, don't you?"

She looked away. "Old feelings die hard."

"Not even with new ones on the rise."

"He was my first crush. It'll take a while."

"I can wait," Chad said kissing her again.

"So, dinner tomorrow, you'll pick me up at seven. Here's my address," Mina said to Ken handing him a piece of paper.

"Isn't a bit more traditional for the guy to ask the girl out?" Ken asked with a wide smile.

"Were you going to?" she asked.

"Hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Why am I not surprised," she said shaking her head. "How old are you anyway? And a few more things like last name and such."

"You care about that now after you've already given me your address?"

"It's a formality," she said airily, "I don't want my parents buggin' over nothin'."

"19, Knight, no parents to mention."

"Same age as Darien," she said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

"You know Darien?" he asked.

"Somewhat. We have mutual friends."

"You're looking at one," he said a little amazed. He could see Lita passing in the distance and called to her. She turned around and smiled when she acknowledged who was calling her. She walked over toward them with her shoes in her hand and Andrew following behind her.

"What's up?"

"You remember Darien right?" he asked her.

"How do you know Darien?" she asked a little bewildered at his question.

"We lived together at the orphanage, remember?"

"No."

Mina looked at Lita, then at Ken with a baffled look. "Wait, you two grew up together? Lita I thought..."

"I did grow up in an orphanage. We both did, I just don't remember Darien before a few months ago when I met him here."

"I can't believe you don't..."

"Mina, thank god," said someone from behind her. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Everyone turned to see a red-faced, out of breath Darien, without his hat and mask.

"You aren't supposed to take your mask off for another half-hour, man," Ken said to him.

Darien ignored him. "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" she asked puzzled.

"Misha."

Mina and Lita exchanged worried glances.

"Did you see where she went?" Lita asked.

"No," he panted still trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Mina asked hotly. "Last time I saw you two, you were fine."

"We were dancing and talking and the next thing I knew, she took off," Darien said through labored breaths.

"Talking about what?"

"I was trying to get to know her. She asked me a question about why I didn't have a girlfriend and I answered her honestly. Next thing I knew she was the Fugitive."

"What exactly did you say to her?" Lita asked.

"I told her that the girl I was interested in had a hell of a temper and it was hard to get to her because it always threw me."

Lita looked at Mina knowing all too well what was going on in Serena's mind. They both knew he liked her but it was almost certain that she thought he liked Rei. But something was fitting in Mina's mind. Serena wouldn't get so upset just because he liked Rei. She would however had told him who she was, then start arguing with him about him not being with

Rei if he liked her so much.

"You did something," Mina stated flatly. "She wouldn't have reacted that way."

"I didn't do anything," he lied.

"Tell me the truth Darien or I'm going to have Lita beat it out of you." Lita put her shoes down and slipped them onto her feet. She started stretching her head from side to side and started clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Okay, alright," he said remembering his days at the orphanage. He backed up a little before saying, "I might have tried to kiss her."

"You didn't."

"I like her."

"You didn't tell her that, did you?" Lita asked getting panicky at the new information.

"She was gone before I could even kiss her."

"Shit," Mina said grabbing Lita's hand and running through the crowd. "Lita, call Rei and Ami on the communicator and tell them to meet us at the podium. We have a Serena situation. We have to find her."

"She'll be fine Mina. She's probably somewhere just having a good cry."

"Yeah, well if anything happens to her, I'll be responsible and I can't handle that."

"You didn't know he was going to try to kiss her?" Lita said trying to be the voice of reason.

"I should have known," she said continuing to drag her along.


	8. Chapter 8

"Reanimation," she said reappearing in the same spot she was in not only five minutes ago.

"Serena you just...you...Nephlyte did you...she was...oh."

"Molly, are you okay?" he asked her. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He was almost positive she was going to faint.

"She was here and then..." she fainted.

"I knew she would find out tonight," he said stroking her hair, "but could you have been a little more subtle Serena," he said looking at her.

"Find out what?"

"That you're Sailor Moon."

"Ohmigod, Serena, you're okay," Mina said running up to her and hugging her. Lita followed behind her also hugging Serena.

"Of course, I'm alright," she said glaring at her through squinted eyes. "However whether or not you're gonna be is something else."

"I was just trying to be friendly," Mina said quickly ducking for cover behind Lita.

"He tried to kiss me!" she seethed through clenched teeth. "I should kill you, Mina."

"Well he feels just terrible about it," she said poking her head up and resting it on Lita's shoulder. "He's looking all over for you."

"I don't care!" she yelled. "He's a jerk! He tells me that he likes one of my closest friends then tries to kiss me. You're lucky, Mina because I'm going to kill him first for embarrassing me."

"Well let's also remember that he didn't know it was you," Mina said ducking back behind Lita.

"Which I can also thank you for."

"Serena, are you sure you're okay?" Lita asked.

"Peachy."

Molly had started to come to and looked at Serena then looked at the other two girls. She was Ami and Rei in the distance running up to them.

"Is she okay?" Ami asked. She had already taken off her wig in case they had to transform.

"I'm fine," Serena said glaring at Lita as if she were trying to bore a hole through her.

"Why's she looking at you like that Lita?" Rei asked.

"She's a little upset with me," Mina called out from behind Lita.

"Mina is that you back there?" Rei asked.

"Yeah."

Rei looked at Serena's face and started to laugh. "What did you do? She looks like she wants to have you tarred and feathered, then quartered."

"What?"

"She looks like she wants to kill you, Mina," Rei said shaking her head.

"I'm going to but Darien is going to die first," she said calmly.

"I can't believe that I didn't see it before," Molly said out loud getting everybody's attention.

"See what?" Serena said now focusing her attention on her friend. She was just remembering what she did in her terrified state of trying to get away from Darien Chiba.

"You're Sailor Moon."

"Molly, don't be ridiculous," Serena said dismissing her statement.

"You have the same hairdo as her and there's five of them and five of you."

"Serena," Rei said looking at her.

"What?"

"Why would she be thinking something so ridiculous."

"I don't know."

"Serena," Rei said more sternly.

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"She was invisible, then she was visible again in the same spot," Molly said as if her mind was working out what happened.

"What!" the four girls said all looking at Serena.

"I remember, and I know I'm not crazy. She was there and crying after she bumped into me. I asked her if it was Darien again and she said, 'He didn't even know it was me'. She told me what you did," Molly said pointing at Mina, who had come from behind Lita at Molly's declaration. Everybody looked at Mina, who smiled sheepishly.

"Then I heard someone calling 'Misha'. She said something, then hid behind me. Before I knew what was happening she was gone. The voice started to fade out and then boom, she was there again."

"You mean she came back," Ami said trying to lead her.

"No, she was invisible then visible again."

"Well that's not possible Molly," Rei said, "that would mean she was some kind of freak."

"I know what I saw," Molly said adamantly. "Tell them Nephlyte."

"Yeah Nephlyte," Serena said turning to him, "tell them."

Darien, Ken and Andrew were standing there just looking at each other in silence. None of them had said a word since the girls had taken off in search of Serena.

"Ken," he said protruding his hand in Andrew's direction.

"Drew," he said taking his hand and shaking it.

Darien and Andrew just glared at each other.

"I take it you two know each other," Ken said looking at the both of them.

"Me, know that Benedict Arnold, never," Darien said.

"Yeah, well I'll be a Benedict Arnold but at least I'm not a coward."

"Take it back," Darien said looking at his friend.

"No. You were making time with Mina's cousin rather than looking for her. And you tried to kiss her. She probably saw you. Say good-bye to that Love Boat," Andrew said finishing by sticking his tongue out at him.

"Mind your business back stabber," Darien said looking at Ken. "This back stabber is supposed to be my friend, my best friend and yet he was trying to get the same girl as me tonight. That is why he looks broke down."

"You look like a... well...you actually look good," Andrew said.

Darien turned away from him and scanned the crowd for the girls. He couldn't see them anywhere.

"How do you know Darien?" Andrew asked Ken ignoring Darien.

"He, Lita and I grew up in the same orphanage."

"Oh."

Then there was silence again.

Chad wandered around a bit before bumping into Greg. He was looking for Rei.

"Hey," he said to Greg looking around. "Where's Ami?"

"Gone."

"Know where she went?"

"No," Greg answered. "Have you seen any of them?"

"I've seen Serena and Rei."

They looked at each other awkwardly and a silence developed.

"Don't involve me in this," Nephlyte said.

"Well tell them what you know," Serena said looking at him.

"I know what she knows," he said pointing at Molly.

"Look this is stupid," Serena said clenching her fists, "You're right Molly, we are the Sailor Scouts."

"I knew it!"

"Serena!" they said in unison.

"Shut-up! She is my best friend, as well as the only other person who knows."

"And him," Rei said pointing to Nephlyte.

"Who's he gonna tell? He lives in an alternate dimension, Rei. There's him, the higher ups and our Guardians."

"I'm sorry," Lita said confused, "guardians?"

"Yes, our planet guardians."

"And you trust him with all this information," Rei said still eying Nephlyte suspiciously.

"He has his own charge. He was healed before he even died. It was because of Molly that he was even allowed to go there, because he fell in love with her. I don't know who his charge is, he doesn't know who his charge is and they won't tell so don't ask."

"And you trust him with all this information," Rei said again.

"Yes. Molly is the only other person who knows besides us. And you, Nephlyte."

"Not exactly," Rei said wringing her hands.

"Not exactly what?" Ami asked her.

"Molly isn't the only person who knows," she said looking down at the ground.

"Who knows Rei?" Lita asked.

"For the record," she said looking up at them, "he knew on his own. I only confirmed it."

"Who is it?"

"Chad," she whispered.

"What was that Pyro?" Serena said moving closer to her. "Couldn't hear you."

"Chad," she whispered again.

"Please tell me you're joking," Ami said looking at her in shock.

"He figured it out on his own. He said your blue hair gave it away," she said looking up at Ami.

"Does anybody not know?" Lita asked sarcastically.

"Well okay here's the plan. You can tell parents and significant others if and when you feel the time is right. We need to come up with a way to actually hide our identities. And Mina prepare to die," Serena said calmly.

Mina ducked behind Rei.

"Save me."

"Why are you going to kill her?"

Serena replayed the event for her and glared at Mina who couldn't really hide behind Rei, seeing as they were about the same height.

"He never said a name Serena," Rei said, "He could have very well meant you."

"Temper, Rei, that was the key word here; he likes you. But here's the kicker, after admitting to me that he likes you, he tried to kiss me."

Rei started to laugh hysterically.

"What is so damn funny?" Serena asked her.

"He does not like me Serena. I've gone out with him a few times and it was obvious that he wasn't interested."

"You went out with him!" she shrieked horrified. "You turncoat!"

"You hate him, not me," she said still laughing.

"I guess you have to die too. Before or after Mina, you get a choice for coming clean," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nobody is dying," Rei said trying to stop laughing.

"Yes, the three of you are," she said.

"Again, in his defense and my own," Mina said still hiding behind Rei, "He has no clue who you really are. He really thinks you are my cousin."

"This could have been avoided if you didn't lie," Serena said still mad.

"Serena, why do you let him get to you?" Molly asked.

"Because...because he's a jerk."

"Well I have a date tomorrow," Mina said sticking her tongue out at Lita.

"Because you're cheap," Lita said back to her.

"I am not," Mina said with a pout.

"Yeah you are, but I love you anyway."

"I have a boyfriend."

Everyone turned and looked at Ami. "Really?"

"I'm gonna try to give Chad a chance," Rei said quietly. Everyone eyed her suspiciously.

"So everyone had a good night then," Serena said surveying her friends.

"Except me," Lita said raising her hand.

"What happened to you?"

"My dance partner was chasing after you," she said starting to laugh as she thought about it.

"What!"

"Andrew thought I was you," Lita explained.

"Andrew?"

"Yeah, I guess he likes you," Lita said a little disappointed.

"You could always try Darien," Serena said finally seeing the humor in her situation, "he's pretty open right now." They all started laughing hysterically not noticing that everyone had left and the park was literally empty with the exception of a few stranglers.

"I have an idea you guys," Mina said, "Group date tomorrow. We can meet at the Arcade around seven."

"I thought you had a date," Lita said sticking her tongue out at her.

"I can sacrifice," she said still laughing.

The only people left; Greg, Chad, Darien, Ken, and Andrew, saw them grouped together and walked toward them. Darien, noticing Serena, who he still thought was Misha, went running ahead to the group.

"My god, what happened to you?" he asked her.

"You," she said her disposition growing sour. "Later you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned on her heels and walked away in the direction of home. She ran back and hugged Molly.

"Happy Birthday Mol!"

She started a slow jog back in the direction she came from.

"Did I miss something?" Darien asked.

They all cracked up laughing with the guys left standing there, dumbfounded. It was a normal Sunday to Serena as she went to church and came home. She spent the day doing homework and relaxing, not necessarily in that order. She was wondering if she was going to make an appearance at the Arcade tonight. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand seeing everybody else so happy with their new boyfriends.

She hadn't stayed around last night because he literally made her sick with his presence. He may have been good-looking but that was his only good quality. Darien Chiba may have thought he was God's gift but she knew better. He was more like the Devil's poison. She just wished he'd go away and stop harassing her. She still couldn't believe that he had tried to kiss her. She was sure he wouldn't have if he had known it was her. He would have probably made fun of her or something just as equally horrible. God, did she hate him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** So here is the last and final chapter of In the Beginning. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting other Sailor Moon fics so look out for those. Remember, read & review! Special shout out to **LoveInTheBattleField **for being the first to review and to **GinnyPotter0183** for the review as well! AquaScor

**SIX O'CLOCK**

"Serena you have to come," Mina was whining over the phone.

"I'm going to be a sixth toe, Mina. No."

"Lita's coming."

"And?"

"Seeereeeena?" she said now truly whining.

"Oh stop."

"Pleeeease," she continued whining.

"Will it make you stop?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"I don't trust you," Mina said. "I am coming over to your house and you will get ready here with me and we will go together."

"I said yes."

"Besides, I have the perfect dress here for you to wear."

"Mina, I have my own clothes."

"But this dress is to die for, Serena."

"And?"

"Serena?" she said now whining again.

"Oh stop."

"Please," she continued.

"Will it make you stop, if I wear it?"

"I love you," she said happily.

"You're a brat," Serena said to her.

"Yes," she said very matter-of-factly as she hung up the phone.

Serena put a few things in her overnight bag and ran downstairs just as she heard the doorbell.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Be back before curfew."

**SIX THIRTY**

"Mina, I am not wearing this dress," Serena said looking at her reflection in Mina's full length mirror.

"You look great!"

"Mina, this dress is your brain on crack."

"Serena!"

"I can't wear a bra with this."

"You're not supposed to," Mina said digging around in her closet for a pair of shoes for Serena to wear. "Aha! These will go perfectly."

"Yes they would," Serena agreed, "if I were wearing it."

"You look awesome!" she heard from behind her as Lita walked in.

"I told you," Mina said dropping the shoes at her feet.

"Mina, I need you to do my make-up," Lita said sitting at her dresser.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"What do you need make-up for?" Serena asked her.

"Just in case. You never know what could happen. Look at last night."

"I'm trying to forget last night, Lita," Serena said.

"I think you like Darien," Lita said looking at her from the corner of her eyes. "I think that you like him and you're mad because you think he doesn't like you back."

"Lita, send that idea back where it flew in from."

"I think Lita's right," Mina agreed.

"Right about what?" Rei asked walking in. "Mina I need to borrow your red purse."

"It's on the shelf in the closet. Lita and I think Serena likes Darien and is in denial."

"Ah, she doth protest too much," Rei said reaching up onto the closet shelf for the purse she sought.

"Tell me you don't believe this garbage," Serena said to Rei looking for some support.

"I think it's the other way around," Rei said sitting on the bed.

"He likes her?"

"Yeah."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Everybody ready?" Ami said walking in. "Ken's downstairs waiting."

"He's early! I still need to get dressed."

"Hurry up Mina."

About fifteen minute later all five girls walked downstairs to meet Ken.

"Wow," he said looking at all of them. "You ladies look amazing."

They all blushed and mumbled thank yous as they walked pass him and out the door. They walked the short distance to the Arcade in pairs, Mina holding hands with Ken. They went in to the Arcade and sat in a booth in the far back of the room where they could all sit together.

They had arrived a little early and Andrew offered them something to drink, free of charge.

"Lita, could you help me bring the drinks?"

"Sure," she said winking at Mina before she went to help.

Mina whispered to Ken and he laughed. Everyone talked as Greg, and Chad came in. After a few more minutes, they realized that no one else was coming in.

"Come sit with us Andrew. You know you want to," Serena called. Andrew came over and took off his apron. He hung it on the back of one of the chairs as he squished in between Lita and Serena.

"You know what," Serena said hopping up, "Let's dance. That jukebox hardly ever gets any play," she said walking over to it.

She pushed a button and put in two quarters.

"_All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by_

_Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah_

_And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when _

_I'm trying to get through_

_To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh_

_I just wanna touch you."_

"Come on you guys," she said swaying to the Michael Jackson song.

"Mina, this is your favorite song." Reluctantly they all stood and moved to the closest places on the floor to dance.

"_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I"_

Everyone turned as they heard the door open except for Serena. She continued to sway to the music alone and in her own world. She moved her hands behind her head as her bottom half moved in a whining motion to the music. She stopped one movement and changed to another, as she moved her arms down her body.

"_All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real_

_You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me_

_I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen_

_I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true_

_Oh baby you give me butterflies"_

"Serena?"

She stopped and turned to look at the voice that had called her name. She dismissed him and kept on dancing. He walked closer to her and moved his hand to tap her shoulder. She flinched and moved before he could.

"Don't touch me!" she said moving away.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," he said.

"See that door," she said, "don't let it hit you on the way out."

"You could give me a chance to say what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just five minutes."

"Let me spell it for you. N-O."

"I told her, God," he said walking away from her and sitting in a chair. She walked back to the table they were sitting. The song was over and it was quiet in the Arcade with the exception of Darien's huffing.

"You could talk to him for five minutes," Mina said before quickly hiding behind Ken at the glare she gave her.

"I don't see what the problem is," Andrew said throwing an arm on the seat behind Lita. "He likes you."

"From what I hear, so do you," Serena said with a sour face.

"I do not!"

"Then why did you think Lita was me last night?"

"Momentary lapse in judgment."

"So, I'm not good enough for you," she said through clenched teeth.

"I was trying to get on _his_ nerves," he said pointing at Darien.

"Well you got on _mine_."

Andrew shook his head trying to un-bait himself from this hook.

"I don't get you," Andrew said. "You are normally this bouncing ball of energy and sunshine, everybody loves to be around you, except when he's around. I remember there was a time when you, and certain other people, who shall remain nameless, used drool all over me and now you're willing to pick a fight with me."

"I was naive."

"You were sweet and you still are, except any time Darien is within two feet. What gives?"

His question handed her their undivided attention.

"Because he's mean to me, because he's rude to me. Because he thinks he's God's Gift when he's really the Devil's Poison. Just because it's my God given right and I choose not to like him. Take your pick, just leave it alone."

She got up and walked away from them. She was going to sit somewhere else but instead walked outside. She leaned against the wall of the Arcade just enjoying the breeze. She needed a little space and fresh air, wherever he wasn't right now. She checked her watch for the time. It was only 7:30. She had hours before curfew but she was seriously considering going home.

"I was looking for you last night."

"I was there; you obviously weren't looking very hard."

"I looked all over that damn park for you," he said looking at the ground.

"I...I...I'm sorry about the other day. I'm sorry for lot of days. I don't mean to pick a fight with you, it just happens."

"Accidents happen, Darien. You're a four alarm fire."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't."

"Why are so damn hostile to me?" He said looking at her.

"It's my God given right," she said still looking out to the horizon.

"Will you look at me, please?"

"You disgust me Darien. Besides, why aren't you inside trying to hook up with Rei and the rest of my friends?"

"What the hell are you talking about?'

"That was me, you idiot. That was me you were with all that time and that was me that you confessed to liking Rei to. I told you I was there."

Realization of what she was saying was dawning on him.

"Misha was you?"

"Yes, dummy."

"Again with the hostility."

"Tell them I said good-night," she said standing away from the wall. "I'm going home."

"I'll walk you."

"Okay, focus on the words that are coming out of my mouth. You annoy me beyond belief. I gave you your five minutes, so back off, got it." She was actually going to go home until the idea of him following her and finding out where she lived came to her. She walked back into the Arcade instead.

She walked back to the table, Darien close behind. She stopped before he knew what was happening and he bumped into her. She turned around and hit him; sucker punched him and he held his face in shock and pain.

"Shit!" he screamed.

"Holy cow," was all you could hear from around the table.

"She fucking hit me!" he said holding his face.

"In her defense," Mina began, "she did tell you not to touch her."

"She sucker punched me," Darien said moving his hand from his jaw. "Shit that hurt."

"Good," she said taking a seat. Chad looked to see if Rei was watching and gave Serena thumbs up. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked turning around.

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

She hit Chad and gave Serena a look. "Cut it out."

**A HALF-HOUR LATER**

"Lita that was awesome," Greg was saying to her as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed.

"Thanks guys," she beamed.

Serena however, uncharacteristically had hardly touched her food.

"Serena, you okay?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, just not very hungry." Nobody commented.

Darien had smartly chosen to sit and eat far off at another table. He was enjoying his meal but not the lack of company. He looked over at the table with everyone at it wishing he was able to join them and laugh and have a good time. But no, he was banished to sit by himself with no one for company but himself. Thanks to... her. There were names in his head he could call her and names that he would if not for the fact that it didn't serve his purpose. He wanted to talk to her. And with his new information he was more than sure that he was right about what he was feeling.

He could barely explain it with words. He just had this feeling every time he was close to her. He didn't pay any attention to it last night. It didn't even register when he tried to kiss her that he was having that feeling. His heart was racing and he felt safe. He felt like he was home. Why the hell didn't he notice? Why didn't he realize it was her?

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling back his bangs tired of asking himself all these questions. What he really needed were answers. He looked over at Serena. She was the only way to get them. He rubbed his jaw and stood up. He had to do something before he lost what little nerve he had left. He walked over to where they were sitting and moved his hand to touch her and changed his mind.

"Look I have something I need to say to you but I would like to do it in private," he said from behind her.

"Speak. These are my friends and I tell my friends everything."

"Can I speak to you privately please?"

"No. As you can see, I don't even want to look at you."

"Fine," he said resigning himself to just doing it. There was no backing out now.

"I remember," he started, "this absolutely amazing girl that I met one day when she hit me with her test paper in my head. She continued to assault me by bumping my head when we both reached for her fallen paper. But once I looked into her amazing blue eyes on the way back up, I was mesmerized. I thought I had seen an angel and then she said she was sorry. In my stupidity, I responded by insulting her and have done so since then. Everything from Meatball Head, in reference to her hair, to teasing her about her awful grades which I knew would improve once she tried a little harder. I'm sorry Serena. I'm sorry that I wasn't man enough to tell you that I was falling for you instead of hurting your feelings. I know saying I'm sorry now doesn't change what I've done but I hope one day again I can see that angel's smile instead of the look of hatred that you try to burn through me on sight."

Serena quietly got up and walked out without a word. She didn't get very far because he grabbed her arm at the door. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to cry."

"I'm not crying for you," she said through her tears. She tried to get out of the Arcade but he wouldn't let go.

"Please let me go."

"Please stop walking away from me. It's a good view but the one from the front is better."

She tried to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't. The thought of him checking her out when she stomped away from him was funny to her.

"I didn't think I could ever make you smile, much less laugh."

"One time thing," she said still smiling.

"I should have known it was you last night but the wig and the contacts threw me off. I still had that feeling I get when I'm around you."

"What feeling?"

"Like I have my first crush. My heart's racing but it's like I'm alive for the first time. When I'm close to you like this I feel like I'm home, like you're my family."

She looked away and he brought her face back to his view. She could hear a song starting in the background. She was almost sure that it was...

"_Somethin' about the way you smiled at me just drove me wild_

_Wish I could know if your alone, don't wanna cramp your style"_

_'Mina, you suck,'_ she thought to herself. She knew this was both of their favorite songs. They always said that dancing to it with their boyfriends would be the best thing ever. She looked pass Darien to see Mina in Ken's arms just looking at him, she was love struck. She smiled again. At least she was happy. She looked at all her friends dancing. They were all happy and for one moment, they were just normal teenage girls.

"Wanna dance?"

"Just this once, I have a reputation to uphold."

He walked her over to a small clearing and put his arms around her waist.

"_I wanna know if you feel the way I do (I do)_

_I wanna know if there's a chance for me and you (and you)_

_If there's no way, meet at the bar and you say can't (you can't)_

_Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be_

_Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, _

_Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair_

_Like the way you've given me attention through the nite_

_Maybe I've had too much Remy, my man's right by my side_

_Every time I catch you watchin' me I feel somethin' down my spine_

_I'll play the game, it's just for fun and only for tonite_

_I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do (you do)_

_I think you hopin' there's a chance for me and you (and you)_

_Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't? (we can't)_

_Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be. I don't wanna be_

_Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, _

_Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man_

They looked at each other briefly before continuing to dance. They didn't notice everyone else watching them. Serena wanted for just this moment to be a girl with a boy who liked her. She relaxed in his arms and just let herself be in the moment. The dance was calming her down but she felt like every part of her was alive.

They looked at each other again and Darien moved closer to her. He could feel her body brushing his and he let out an inward groan. Darien touched her lips and felt warm all through his body. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He ran his tongue across her lips and she parted hers for him. They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever when she heard them.

"Whoo! Go Serena!"

She gave them all a look. "Cut it out guys."

"Maybe you should cut it out," Rei said, "I don't know if I'm old enough to see that."

**Songs in this fic:**

Michael Jackson's "Butterflies"

Alicia Key's "Mr. Man"

***Remember to read and review! Hope you enjoyed! AquaScor


End file.
